


Young Love, Old Love

by ViviTheFolle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Ron Weasley is Our King, Ron is legit a seer ok thanks, Young Love, brief mention of severus snape, weasley is our king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTheFolle/pseuds/ViviTheFolle
Summary: Rose is dating Scorpius. Ron is distressed. Hermione is amused.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Young Love, Old Love

**Author's Note:**

> So there's my headcanon. Rowling always uses Ron's jokes as a way to foreshadow some things - the troll, Myrtle's murderer, Percy leaving his family... and I've always been convinced that his joke in the Epilogue about Rose and Scorpius was Rowling's way of saying "see, see, the Weasley-Malfoy feud is gonna be solved". Of course who even cares about JKR has to say NOW, but hey. This isn't JKR's word, it's mine. So there.   
> Enjoy your read!

“They’re holding hands,” Ron announced from his post at the garden window.

Hermione, seated in the sofa, smiled to herself. “Yes, they are.”

Ron turned to face her, outrage all over his face. “And you’re okay with that? With your son-in-law being Malfoy’s sprog of all things?”

She had long since learned to welcome Ron’s most ridiculous flights of fancy with a smile. Come to think of it, Ron himself had taught her that by smiling through _her_ flights of fancy and offering her a massage or warm tea to soothe her after she’d talked herself out of them.

“They’re fifteen, Ron. For all you know, they might break up next week.”

“Merlin, I hope so.”

“Ron…” she chastised with a laugh.

“A _Malfoy_ , Hermione!”

“Don’t go all Snape on us now.”

Ron spluttered, bypassing red and going purple. “I don’t- I’m not- I- you-“

He abandoned the window to pace fretfully, muttering to himself. She just smiled through it. Any minute now.

Finally, he stopped. He glanced back at the window, expression conflicted. But then he took a deep breath, looked her in the eye, and she knew it was all right.

“Alright. Alright. I’ve got a plan. I’ve got _the_ plan.”

Hermione’s smile only got wider.

“I’m going to kill Scorpius with love and kindness. So much bloody love and kindness. I’m gonna be the anti-Snape. I’ll bake cookies and be supportive and nice and be a fucking awesome father-in-law, so much that he’ll love me more than his own father. It will be the perfect revenge.”

“You’re a genius.” She meant it.

He looked pleased with himself, though his cheeks flushed red. “Yeah?”

“Of course!”

Ron beamed. After all these years she still couldn’t get enough of that smile. She stood up to kiss him and he met her enthusiastically.

“Don’t get there too fast, though. They’re barely fifteen. They have so much time to date, break up, and everything else…”

“I just have a feeling. Ever since we crossed sodding Malfoy on the platform when we first sent her to Hogwarts. I just _know_.”

“First Snape, now Trelawney?” she teased.

“Hey, who here quit Divination after merely six months while _I_ persisted into OWL levels?”

“Hmm… what else do you perceive of our future, Sir Seers-a-lot?”

Ron put on an exaggerated thoughtful face. “Through the conjunction of Jupiter and Uranus I see… I see… that while the kids are out there doing their thing,” he smiled mischievously and she returned it immediately, “nobody can hear us doing… stuff…”

“That sounds awfully close to our present times,” she said, unable to resist.

“Still doubting my incredible abilities,” Ron said with a shake of his head. “How’s that for present times… I see you will have-“ he began to pepper her neck with kisses and nibbles while she threw her head back to welcome his ministrations, “a great bloody time,” her collarbone, “and you will keep having one,” a teasing squeeze of her breast, “this day and every day after,” nipping at her ear, “in sickness and health and my eternal love.” He snogged her hard then, long and lasting, and when they parted, they were both panting. “How’s that future sound?”

“Very, very good,” she gasped, and she grabbed his hand to drag him to the bedroom, not that she had to do much dragging.

And while Scorpius and Rose shyly kissed in the garden, their young love fledgling and unsure, Ron and Hermione enjoyed their own love, both old with the experience of their twenty years of marriage, yet still young and ablaze in so many ways.


End file.
